


Homesick - Roceit

by MimmyWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boarding School, Crying, Homesickness, M/M, Making Out (Not Detailed), Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimmyWrites/pseuds/MimmyWrites
Summary: Janus is the richest kid in town, homeschooled and has nothing to worry about in life.Roman is the son of Janus' parents' best friends.Janus and Roman supposedly don't know each other but they've been seeing each other for years.This year, however, things take a turn and Roman and Janus find themselves in a different state going to... school?! And Janus isn't happy about that
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Homesick - Roceit

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning:
> 
> \- Crying  
> \- Nightmares  
> \- Making out (not detailed)

Janus Dorman was the richest kid in town. However, not many people knew him- or, he didn’t know many people. He was homeschooled, always had been. He, just like everyone around him, knew he had the potential to be a straight A student, even be in an honors class. But he’d never find out, at least until college. He was 16 and he had never even considered that his parents would or could send him to a normal high school… not that he wanted to, anyway. He didn’t enjoy people that much, he was usually mean to them- just sarcastic, really, but people didn’t understand sarcasm.

He ran a hand through his hair, looking down at himself in the mirror in the corner of his room. He put on a hat and fixed his bangs. He wore a yellow button up and a black bowtie.

He turned and his eyes scanned the room, making sure he wasn’t forgetting anything there before walking out. His parents had some friends coming over, wanting him to meet their son… it wasn’t like they’d been in a… relationship for over a year and a half. Well, it wasn’t really a relationship, it was more of making out whenever they felt like it. Janus had been crushing on the guy for a long time, but he was happy with their current relationship. It was better than nothing.

He took his phone and walked out of the room, heading down the stairs as he heard the doorbell ring and the maid open the door. He could feel his heart skip a beat as he heard them talk to their son.

He got downstairs and smiled. “I’ll take them to the living room, Martha.” He told the maid, looking at the three people at the door. “Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley.” He smiled. “Oh, I’m assuming this is your son?” he asked, looking at Roman as they stepped inside.

“Roman,” he said, holding his hand out for Janus to shake. “I’m Roman Kingsley. You’re…” he glanced at his parents for a moment. “Janus, is it?” he asked. Janus smiled and shook Roman’s hand.

“That’s me.” Janus quickly let go of Roman’s hand and turned to Roman’s parents. “I thought you had two children,” he said, trying not to look too desperate to be alone with Roman. He saw Roman roll his eyes and huff at his question and tried his best not to laugh.

Mr. Kingsley smiled. “We do, Remus chose to go out with some friends tonight.” Janus nodded, glancing at Roman. “He and Roman don’t usually get along, so it’s much better that he didn’t show up tonight.”

Janus chuckled. “Yeah, we gave the maid the night off tonight, it would be a shame if they decided to destroy everything,” he said.

He looked at them, noticing they were still wearing their coats. “Oh, sorry. You can give me your coats. The living room is the first door,” he said. “It’s open, so you can go in. My parents should already be there.” He smiled , taking their coats and looking at Roman.

“I’ll help you with those.” Roman smiled innocently, glancing at his parents. “Go ahead, I’ll go with Janus,” he said.

His parents, as well as Janus, frowned lightly in confusion. Roman was everything but a good kid. He liked breaking the rules and making mean comments about others, not caring if they were around or not. He didn’t really care about others or how they felt, not even Janus when they weren’t busy making out. He was mean. That was it. Roman was mean, which was, honestly, one of the things Janus liked about him. He cared too much about what people said and thought about him, but he was still wonderful…ly mean.

“Alright,” Mr. Kingsley said. “If Janus is alright with it.” He looked at Janus.

Janus nodded. “Absolutely, that’s fine,” he said with a smile. “I can even show Roman around so you and my parents have some privacy,” he offered, looking at Roman. “That way we can get to know each other,” he suggested. Roman smiled and nodded.

Mrs. Kingsley glanced at Roman, shooting him a warning look, and nodded. “Of course, that’s why he’s here, after all.”

Roman smiled and turned to Janus as his parents left. “I recommend dropping those coats or hanging them somewhere in the next five seconds before I do something…” he said. Janus frowned lightly. “The clock’s ticking.”

Janus looked at him and blinked, slightly confused. Surely Roman wouldn’t dare to do anything where they could easily get caught any time. Janus wasn’t out and he wasn’t too sure his parents would like him dating- or making out- with guys.

Roman stepped closer, a small smirk plastered on his lips. He looked at Janus, who stepped back. He gripped Janus’ shirt just below the bowtie, pushing him against the wall by the front door and pinning him to the wall.

Janus yelped softly and dropped the coats before his lips were caught in a kiss. He moved his hands to Roman’s hair, wrapping them around his neck and pulled him down slightly to deepen the kiss.

Before Janus could really process what was going on, Roman pulled back, breaking the kiss, getting a quiet whine from Janus. Roman covered his mouth and turned, hearing their parents talking. He kissed Janus’ neck once before hearing his parents call for them.

Janus frowned lightly, looking at Janus for a moment and dropping his hand from Janus’ mouth. “Go ahead, I’ll hang these,” he said, picking up the coats. from the floor and making sure they weren’t dusty or wrinkled.

Janus smiled and nodded, heading to the living room. “Yes?” he asked with his hands behind his back. He tilted his head slightly to the side, looking at his parents.

Roman walked in a few seconds later and stood beside Janus. “What’s up?” he asked. Janus glanced at him, slightly confused, before turning to their parents.

“Janus, remember the Steeles?” Janus’ mother asked.

Janus nodded. “Yeah, you were trying to get to do business with them or something like that,” he said. “What about them?” he asked, taking a step closer. “Did they accept?” he asked.

“Not yet.” This time, it was his father who spoke. “They want to meet us and the Kingsleys.” Janus nodded slowly. “They live in Ireland.” A small frown formed on Janus’ features. “We will be going there and spending a few months there, maybe a year.”

Janus glanced at Roman for a moment, who reached out almost imperceptibly to hold his hand. “What does that mean? We’re leaving? All of us?” he asked, hopeful that he’d stay with Roman. Sure, they weren’t really a thing, but he wanted to be with him. He wanted to be with him and his parents.

His mother shook his head. “No, we’re leaving. Us two and Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley.” Janus’ frown deepened.

“Wait, what?” Roman asked, taking a step ahead, almost standing between Janus and their parents. “What’s going to happen to us? Don’t you think we have a right to decide what we want to do? This whole business shit is going to be ours when you die!” he said, almost angrily.

“Roman…” Janus trailed off. “Don’t worry about that.” He looked at his parents. “We can’t stay home alone. We’re minors without a job or higher education,” he pointed out. “Why can’t we go with you?”

“Janus, it’s business,” his mother said. Janus looked away. He was the good kid, so there was no way he was going to say anything. “You two will be going to a boarding school in Pennsylvania.”

“To Pennsylvania?! What the fuck is there for us?!” Roman yelled, making Janus flinch. “Now you’re going to tell us we can visit on Christmas? No fucking way,” he hissed. Janus’ gaze dropped to the floor as tears formed in his eyes.

“Roman!” Mrs. Kingsley exclaimed.

Janus glared at his parents and stormed out, letting go of Roman’s hand harshly.

“Janus!” Roman called after him. He turned to their parents, shooting them a deathly glare. “Fucking parents of the year,” he growled before turning on his heel and following Janus up the stairs. “Janus!” he called again. He’d been in Janus’ room many times before, but he’d never really been out of the room in fear of getting caught, so he didn’t know which one was Janus’ room. “Jan?”

He reached a half open door and sighed, pushing it open. He frowned as he saw Janus sitting on the floor, crying. He hated the sight.

“Hey, Jan,” he said softly as he walked in. “Janus… it’s okay, you don’t need them, alright?” He sat beside him and pulled him closer once Janus acknowledged his presence. “We’ll be together. What’s the worst that can happen?” he asked, although he didn’t really want to think about that, so he kept talking. “Come on, don’t cry... you’re too beautiful to cry,” he said softly, kissing the top of his head.

Janus rubbed his eyes and wiped the tears away, taking a deep breath before talking. “A year?!” he snapped. “Why did they have kids if work on the other side of the world is more important?! I hate them. They don’t even fucking want me anyway.” Roman’s eyes widened. Okay… so Janus was pissed… he was absolutely certain that he’d never seen or heard Janus swear in the nearly two years they’d been seeing each other.

“Don’t say that. They /are/ assholes, sure. But, again, we’ll be together. It’s not like they are separating us as well,” he said softly, brushing Janus’ hair out of his face. “You’ll be just fine. Just relax, okay? We’ll stick together as much as we can, alright?”   
  
Janus bit his lip and looked at him, nodding slowly. “Yeah…” he trailed off.

Roman gave him a small, reassuring smile and cupped his cheeks. “I won’t leave you alone, Janus.”

-

Janus dreaded this moment. Unpacking. He had something Roman didn’t know about. And he needed it. A snake plushie. He usually used it when he was feeling on edge or anxious, not to cuddle it at night. But he needed it so bad. It was their first night there and he knew he wouldn’t sleep well or at all without it there. He could hear Roman unpacking right behind him, on the other side of the room. But he could turn and see any second.

He took the plushie and went to set it on the bed when it was snatched from his hand. He nearly yelped, turning swiftly. “Roman-!”

“Awe, this is so cute!” Roman said in an almost squealing tone. “Do you sleep with it?” Janus glared at him, reaching out to take it as Roman held it out of reach. “I never took you for the plushie tipe, hun. I thought you’d be-”

Janus grabbed the side of his neck and pushed him onto the bed forcefully. He took the plushie and gripped it. “Why don’t you mind your own fucking business before you end up like your non-existent self-esteem,” he hissed, stepping back and setting the plushie carefully on the bed.

Roman didn’t respond, he just glared at him angrily before leaving the room and slamming the door shut. It was an hour past curfew, where the hell was he going? To kick a tree? They weren’t even allowed to leave the school during the day, what was going through his head?

Janus wished he could understand, but after nearly three years of whatever it was they had, he’d never been able to understand Roman’s mind. He’d always hoped it wouldn’t come to that. He wanted to understand Roman to know what he was planning to do.

He was angry… What did Roman do when he was angry? He didn’t think Roman had ever been angry at him. He glanced at Roman’s bed and sighed as he saw his phone poking out of under the pillow. He walked over and pushed it further in. They weren’t allowed to have phones in the school. Only for a few hours on Sundays. He didn’t want Roman to get in trouble for that on the first night.

He ran a hand through his hair and got in bed. Roman would be back whenever he felt like it. He curled up slightly and clutched the plushie close to his chest, drifting off to sleep faster than he thought he would.

_ He was sinking further and further down. He didn’t know how he’d gotten there. He was sure he was going home, but there was just a hole. Where was home? Where had it left to? He could hear familiar voices. But, where were they? He was just sinking. _

_ “Janus! Janus, wake up!” _

_ What? Wake… up..? What did that even mean? He didn’t understand. He felt something grab him, not letting him sink further. _

He gasped and sat up, looking around frantically.

“Hey, it’s okay, it was just a dream.” Janus looked at who’d spoken. Roman. “You’re safe,” he said softly. He glanced at the floor and saw the snake plushie. He frowned, picking it up. “I’m sorry about earlier… I shouldn’t have said anything about it,” he said as Janus took the pushie from him. “I’m sorry, really.”

Janus looked down. “Me too…” he trailed off. “I didn’t mean what I said.” Roman opened his mouth to speak, but Janus kept talking. “I don’t want to be here…” he trailed off. Roman frowned. “I want to go home… I want my parents to come back…” He knew it was pathetic. He’d been away from his parents for days many times before, but this time felt different. They were on the other side of the world. He felt alone. He had been away from them for three days, he had been away from home for two days, how could he be that homesick already?

Roman shifted closer and kissed his forehead before getting in bed with him, holding him close. He looked at him and sighed. “I know, Janus,” he said softly. “I know you want to go home with them… but there’s nothing we can do…” he trailed off, his face lighting up as he got an idea. “Unless we go visit them on Thanksgiving,” he suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Janus looked at him with a small frown despite the curiosity in his eyes. “What do you mean? We can’t leave the school until Christmas,” he pointed out.

Roman scoffed. “Bullshit. If that were true, how did I go to Starbucks just now?” he asked with a smirk. “Thanksgiving isn’t really something we love, our parents will still be in Ireland, and they don’t celebrate Thanksgiving there, so they’ll be working.” He ran a hand through Janus’ hair gently. “Security here sucks. Plus, many people will be leaving for Thanksgiving, we’ll just need to blend it... and if that doesn’t work, everyone has a price, and I’m sure you have way more money to spare than security guards here.” He chuckled.

“I don’t know, Roman…” Janus trailed off, looking up at him. “What if we can’t and we get expelled or something?” he asked, almost worriedly.

Roman raised an eyebrow. “That won’t happen, but, hey, we’d be back home if that were to happen,” he said softly. “Come on, what do you say?” he asked softly with a small, encouraging smile.

Janus bit his lip and looked down for a moment. “Okay, but I don’t want to get expelled,” he said. “I’m not good at being like you…” he trailed off.

Roman smiled and went back to playing with Janus’ curls. “Good, I don’t want you to, I need a good, yet extremely manipulative when needed, influence.” He chuckled. “It’s 2am, we should get some sleep,” he pointed out. “Tomorrow’s our first day here, we have to look great.” Janus rolled his eyes and nodded, shifting slightly and laying down, waiting for Roman to do the same so they could cuddle.

Roman smiled, laying down slightly and leaning back against the headboard, which was, thankfully, cushioned.

Janus laid against him and closed his eyes, falling asleep to Roman’s humming and gentle touch.

Roman smiled lightly, looking down at him. “I can’t wait to see what you’re like in a real school…” he said, almost inaudibly, turning the light off and closing his eyes, falling asleep a few minutes later.


End file.
